Where am I?
by BeautifulAkiko-02
Summary: Only months after Yuna and Tidus are rejoined, an Al-Bhed girl named Ashe comes forward, revealing a long-forgotten past between her and Yuna. At the same time, a new problem arises. Can these two forget their differences in order to save Spira?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Never in my life could I even possibly dream of owning FFX or any FF relations.

Howdy! I'm back with another one! If you get really confused, don't sweat it. That's the point. It'll all make sense in the end. This takes place a few months after FFX-2's 'perfect ending'.

Note: Al-Bhed will be spoken often throughout this story. If you don't know it, there is a translator at . You can change Al-Bhed to English and vise-versa.

X x x x x x x x x x X

Where am I?

By BeautifulAkiko02

Prologue

X x x x x x x x x x X

I supposed I was shocked, and disturbed. As I stared into my eyes on the Sphere Vision, only my face wasn't there. Half of it was, the Al-Bhed part of me, but the other half wasn't. The other half belonged to my father, the characteristics I did not carry with me, as a result of some DNA mix-up. Of course, I had his eyes. But I still seemed more Al-Bhed.

Her face made me so angry, so confused. Another concert, another chance to be famous, the great high-summoner couldn't pass that chance, could she? No sir, defeating sin wasn't enough of a rub-in for me. No, she had to go and become a 'superstar' and save the world for the second time in the row. Was there some law that said she had to get everything while I'm stuck in the desert, looking like an over-toasted piece of bread, digging up every artifact I can, and trying to get a relationship to the recently engaged Gippal?

I had a crush on him for practically my whole life, and then her friend comes and steals his heart away! Life was so unfair, just to me. All the other Al-Bhed have never felt this sort of pain from her. No, considering the fact that she's saved them more than once, they just love Lady Yuna. Everyone loves Lady Yuna, except me. No, I despise her more than anything in the world.

So, then, why exactly am I so set up in seeing her? Because I want to give her a good slap, that's why. While she was off becoming famous and getting the guy of her dreams, I was starving. I was alone in the world after Mother died, and it was all her fault. If she had come back like she promised, I would have had just as great of a life as she did. But she never came back. She never looked back. After she became a summoner and met that Zanarkand Fayth, I didn't matter. No one but her guardians mattered.

So what was I to her? Just a piece of rubbish? She forgot me, and I will never, ever, forgive her for that. Not even if my life depended on it. I'm going to Luca, and getting a ticket, and seeing her concert. Then I—I'll kick sand into her face! I'll shout at her, slap her, and—I don't know. But I will inflict the same pain she inflicted upon me.

"Ashe!" an all-too familiar voice exclaimed, banging on my door. I pretended a cough and a sniffle.

"Sorry Nhadala, you can't come in. I don't want you to get my flue," I said, adding an extra cold-accent. "It's mega-contagious."

"But we need someone to go on the dig with Gippal!" she exclaimed. I glared at the door. She was trying to get me to go, despite my condition! If it were anyone else, she just would have said 'Get up and go to the dig'. But she knows better than to order me around. "Only about three or four can go this time."

Alone? With Gippal? Well…practically alone. That had been my dream since the beginning of time. No! No Ashe! You swore you would never, ever, no matter what, give up your quest. Besides, you already paid for the ticket!

"Sorry," I replied, coughing. "I can't."

Nhadala left and I continued packing. I opened the door and glanced outside, making sure she was long gone. Then I ran down the halls knocking into none other than Gippal's fiancée, Rikku. I never met her face-to-face, but I knew her name, and her face by the picture in his office. How could I forget someone who caused me so much pain?

"Uilreac..." she muttered, rubbing her elbow that had crashed with the floor.

"Fydlr frana oui'na kuehk!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Sa?" Rikku inquired. "Oui'na dra uha fru pisbat ehdu sa!!"

"E fuimth'd ryja pisbat ehdu oui ev oui ryth'd lusa uid uv hufrana!" I countered. Already I could see the flames appearing around her, but I didn't care. She had gotten in my way. I turned on my heel and continued down the hall.

As soon as I left the cool campment, I went to the transport. Cayh was standing there with a bored expression on his face.

"I need to go to Djose," I said, throwing my suitcase into the cockpit.

"Does Nhadala know you're going?" Cayh asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew me too well.

"Why do you always ask that when you know what my answer is?" I countered, crossing my arms. "Now hurry up and get in!"

He sighed and got in after me. After a few minutes I fell asleep, only to be awakened an hour later by the halting of the hover. Laying down with your feet up in front of you, and smashing into them, isn't a good feeling. In fact, it downright hurts like hell.

"Fryd fyc dryd vun?!" I shouted, only to be silenced by the sight in front of me. A ton of fiends stood at the entrance to the Mi'hen Highroad, hissing at us while a couple of Youth League members tried to fight them off. I jumped out and grabbed my bag, pulling out an Al-Bhed designed machina gun. I aimed it at a behemoth and began firing. A flan threw a rubbery claw towards me. I toppled over, shook my head, and quickly got up, firing at it. I heard Cayh join me using his own gun.

Suddenly elementals joined from over-head. I already heard Cayh starting the hover and taking off. "Cayh my pack!" I shouted at him. Something hard hit me in the back of my head.

Just the first day and already I was passing out.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

"Is she alright?" a voice asked.

"I don't know," another replied. "She took a piece of hail head on."

"Dryd'c hud vihho," I whispered hoarsely. I could hear the other two jump.

"She's Al-Bhed?"

"Do you know what she said?"

"Agh, quit acting like I can't hear you!" I shouted, opening my eyes. A rather old man wearing glasses and a woman with short brown hair stood over me. I could tell right away that the man was Maven Nooj.

"Forgive me," Nooj apologized. I still gave him a glare. "It's just, usually Al-Bhed speak only Al-Bhed."

"Well it's still pretty rude, either way," I snapped, getting up.

"Are you from the machine faction?" Nooj asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Damn! I was caught!

"Do all Al-Bhed have to be in the machine faction?" I replied angrily. "That seems racist to me."

"No, just all Al-Bhed heading towards Djose usually are," he responded.

"I wasn't heading for Djose, I was heading for Luca. I have a ticket for Lady Yuna's concert." I showed him my ticket as proof.

"Hm, still, we'll need Gippal's confirmation," he replied. Flames appeared in my eyes.

"Oh I see, because I'm Al-Bhed means you have to keep tabs on me at all time?!" I exclaimed, getting up to advance on him. "If I was someone like her…" I pointed to the redheaded girl in armor. "…you would just send me on my way! All you are alike, acting as though you're the ultimate authority."

I turned on my heel and stormed off while he was still stunned. My storm suddenly turned into a bolt as I ran down, being chased by some Youth League members who realized who I was.

I had passed Djose when I heard some motors following me. "Tysh ed!" I cursed, running to a giant pile of grass. I jumped into it and laid as still as I could until the motors had passed me. I sighed in relief as I got up.

"Hold it right there," a monotone voice said. I turned to see a girl with short gray hair holding up a sword. "You're from the Machine Faction aren't you?"

"So what if I am? Are you going to turn me in?" Big mistake.

"It's kind of the whole hero gig."

"Hey! I know you!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Headache was coming…

"You do?" the gray haired girl asked Rikku.

"Yeah, she knocked me over in the Bikanel Desert!"

"You deserved it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too, times infinity to the infinite power."

She shut up and I smirked.

"Enough!" Pain exclaimed. "I don't care what happened, you ran away from the Machine Faction without proper clearance, so you need to be turned in."

"You can't turn me in."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you do, that behemoth is going to chew that kid up," I replied, pointing to a fiend that was heading towards a mother and her son. The gray-one tossed me a glare as she and Rikku turned to fight it. I passed them and continued running.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

I know it went a little fast but I have homework. Tweehee. Besides, it's only the Prologue!! Mwuaha!


	2. It hurts

I just saw Angel Sanctuary, very sad and weird, so I'm a little out of it. Plus my cheekbone hurts. Um, someone asked why I used Ashe in this story. I don't really know why. I saw that name on FFXII, but I know there was more reason than that. Ashe just is a name that seemed to fit her best.

X x x x x x x x x x x X

Where am I?

Chapter Two:

It hurts

X x x x x x x x x x x X

Ever had a whole entire room to yourself? Not one of those boring, bland, spacey rooms with white walls. I'm talking about those beautiful painted rooms with comfortable furniture and a perfect view. And for however long you sit in there, it feels like instant heaven.

_ I don't have a room like that. I did once, when I was very little. When the world was perfect, and everyone was together, and I loved my sister. She was my idol, you know. She was everything a man could ever want, and only at the mere age of seven. She had perfect skin, beautiful oak-brown hair, and one blue eye, one green. She was skinny but not scrawny, and always held her head up high, and no matter what she was always so quiet._

_ I wasn't like that. I was always loud and obnoxious, childish in a way. I loved speaking my mind, and wasn't serene like her. I wanted to, but I didn't want to forget who I was._

I shut my diary as I glanced to the edge of the highroad. Finally I was in Luca, holding my ticket as tight as possible. As I walked down the pebbled steps, I noticed obnoxious children running around. I was never with those kids. Those kids were the non-Al-Bhed, the people who were lucky to be born without a single flaw, who were only surpassed in their perfection by another one of their race. They were the happy race.

I walked down into the town and passed the center-commerce of it all. I walked into a hotel and rented a room, collapsing on the first bed I saw. The highroad isn't long; it's just a bitch. Walking for hours on end without someone to talk to really gets to you after a while. I sighed and glanced to my outfit. Damn that cursed Cayh. He stole my pack so all I had to wear was my traveler's clothes. I walked to the mirror and inspected myself. Hardly fit for a concert tonight, but a shower would clean me up good.

The figure staring back at me had eerily blue eyes. They were deep, as if trying to suck you inside. My blonde hair was braided in five braids surrounding my head, running down to my knees. My face almost looked like hers, only thinner, and with a higher cheekbone. I had bangs over my forehead, blonde like the rest of me. I was almost as tall as the mirror itself, but still short enough for Gippal to call me 'shorty'. My clothes were withered and tattered from the battle, but I could purchase some with the rest of the gil. I was really only staying one night, no more, and I had enough to buy supplies and a transport home.

I walked out, despite my legs lack of commitment to the idea, and went to the first clothing store I found. Inside I found a bluish-green strapless dress. Two sleeves that would not reach my shoulders were connected. A nobles dress, I imagine. I bought it with most of the gil I had left and changed into it at the hotel room.

I glanced at a sphere-clock. It was almost time for the concert. I grabbed my ticket, pulled on my boots, and headed for the hall. I gave my ticket and headed in, sitting amongst the wave of people. Glancing over the crowd I saw a blonde boy, holding my eyes. An Al-Bhed? We sort of looked alike, but not enough. No, he was one of the lucky ones…but his face seemed so familiar.

When the music played my head darted up. People were cheering for her, but I was not. I was standing alone, glaring at the stage. Quietly I left my seat and headed out through the doors. I walked down the hallway, trying to block out the song from my ears. She was good, I had to admit, but I still hated her. I would always hate her. I just needed an opportune time. I hated her, for all that she did to me…

After my mother's death, I found myself running, like literally running. I didn't know where I was going; after all, I was only about three or four. I just kept going until I fell unconscious. Gippal found me and took me to his home. His parents practically adopted me, but I still felt like an outsider.

During Sin's comeback, we discussed what we would do during the calm. He wanted to make machina that wouldn't cause Sin's resurrection. We made the very first machine, using special parts. It didn't run like machina, as it was a bit slower and such, but it still functioned. That's when that Rikku showed up with her whole family and crew. She wanted Gippal's help in defeating Sin using machina.

"Isn't that just making the problem worse?!" I exclaimed, but they ignored me. Brother, however, noticed me just in time to make an insulting remark.

"You're not Al-Bhed, so you are not as smart as one. You are only half, so you only have half a brain!" he exclaimed. Gippal whacked Brother a good one, but I just kept my hurt expression on my face.

"Don't worry. If it doesn't work, we still have the summoners," Gippal offered. I nodded and we left. You know what happened, and I barely made it out alive. I was right, which I hate.

"Hey you!" a voice exclaimed, interrupting my reminiscing. I turned to see the blonde boy with blue eyes looking at me.  
"Sa fryd?" I asked. (Me what?)

"Fro tet oui mayja? Ymud uv baubma fuimt veht dryd cicbeleuic," he replied. Which I was shocked. Since when did all of Spira know how to speak Al-Bhed? (Why did you leave? A lot of people would find that suspicious.)

"Because I felt like it!" I exclaimed, turning on my heel. He followed.

"So you do speak English," he said. I glared at him.

"Well duh! More than half of Spira speaks it. If you really want to see something amazing, go talk to a Ronso," I spat.  
"Sorry, usually people who answer in Al-Bhed only speak Al-Bhed," he replied.

"That's if you're an Al-Bhed. But I'm not," I replied, crossing my arms.

"You look like one."

"So do you," I shot back. "This is childish, just leave me alone."

I spun on my heel and stormed off. As I continued down the halls one thought circle my mind. How exactly was I suppose to meet Yuna? She was on stage, and I really didn't want anyone to know I was here, so I couldn't exactly go up there and slap her. Besides, I'd probably go to jail. And I couldn't go backstage. The guards needed to see a certain ID which I didn't have.

"What a waste," I muttered, kicking a wall. I felt a cold circle touch the back of my head.

"Turn around slowly and get on the floor," a gruff voice ordered.

X x x x x x x x x x X

Dun dun dun….


End file.
